Battle for the Palace
by RoseGlow
Summary: Sequel to 'The Palace'. Eden Booth was never a favourite of Peter Pan. Differences must be put aside as he brings her back to Neverland to help him reclaim his rightful place from the hands of evil and Eden returns with the intent to save her other half from dark clutches.
1. We Need You

A silence filled my bedroom and I remained quiet, taking in what he said. _The Palace had fallen, Neverland is in turmoil._ Peter paced up and down my room, biting the edge of his thumb. I looked at Peter, his face was cold and deep in thought.

'What happened?' I asked and Peter sat down on the edge of my bed.

'What do you remember?' He furrowed his eyebrows.

'The last thing I can recall is that you were about to give me fairy dust and turn me… immortal.' I said and he smirked, shaking his head.

'I was about to, a sprinkle hit your lips but Hook came over and smashed the bottle of fairy dust I was going to give you. After that Maxim got into a fight with Hook and I had to take you to the pirate's portal before you lost too much blood, the small lick of fairy dust was enough to keep you alive until I got you out. I gave you over to the police station and went with you to your parents' house. I dashed off to get back to Neverland through the pirate's portal that is situated near your house and I presume that's how you got to Neverland.' I nodded and he carried on with his story. 'When I returned the ship was quiet and the princes had gone.' My breathing quickened. 'I thought maybe they had returned to the Palace and I searched there. The Palace was occupied with rebels and I briefly saw Tootles. He explained that Curly and Nibs were being held by the rebels and that Slightly had gone to look for help. I told Tootles to go back to the ship as I hadn't found Twins yet. Tootles was then captured by the pirates and he is still being held there. I think the pirates need him so they have at least some sort of power in their possession, at the moment it's the rebels who are dominant. Nothing is official yet, the Palace is up for grabs to anyone who wants it in Neverland and _a lot_ of people want it.'

'Where's Maxim? Did you ever find him?' I uttered quickly in a panic and Peter nodded.

'He's alive.' Peter said with remorse.

'Why did you say it like that?' I asked in a whisper.

'He's not in good hands.' Peter sighed.

'Who's he with?' I frowned, hoping it wasn't the person I had in mind.

'Take a wild guess…' Peter muttered. I knew who it would be and that Maxim would be in complete and utter hell in their hands.

'Randal.' I spat his name out harshly.

'Yes, he has sided with all the mangy, shady characters on the island and he is occupying the Palace with his band of corrupt rebels and eerie followers. He had also been speaking with pirates.' I remembered Jack telling me the pirates had spoken to Randal about the princes, in particular Maxim. 'Randal has now seemed to position himself as a ruler, which many will fight him for, and he's keeping Twins in the Palace. I don't know what he's going to do with him. Slightly is the only one I don't know the whereabouts of.' I frowned at him, slightly angry that he wasn't helping them right this instant.

'Why are you here then?' I snarled and he narrowed his eyes at me.

'I'm the most wanted in Neverland currently…'

'So you fled? You ran away while all your friends and your island are in trouble?' I scolded, crossing my arms over my chest. Why was he talking to me when he could be helping his friends?

'I came here to find help.' He growled. 'I came to get you...'

'What use am I? I'm a Mortal and let's be honest, each time I've tried to fight I've just gotten everyone and myself into more trouble.' I sighed.

'You only got in trouble because you went about it the wrong way. I saw you when you and Twins had that practice in the gardens, you're alright for a girl.' He said, I smirked at his misogyny. 'A lot of people will listen to you in Neverland, the rebels are putty in your hands and they like you. You're my only hope.' He begged. 'I really need you Eden, the rest of the princes need you and Twins. He needs you more than ever.'

'He said so himself that he doesn't need me to protect him, he'll get angry if I help him.' I mumbled.

'Look, Twins didn't mean that…' Peter sighed.

'Then why would he say it?' I asked.

'That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I need you to come back to Neverland.' Peter stated and I shook my head.

'I can't.'

'Why?' He huffed.

'My parents, they also need me. They just lost one child and if I disappear again I don't know how they would cope.' The thought of them losing two children would probably drive them to insanity.

'I have the perfect idea to get you away without worrying them.' He said calmly. 'Please…'

'My ankle and side… they're still not healed.' I mumbled and Peter smiled briefly.

'I know a way to heal them instantly in Neverland, you have to trust me, I can carry you there.' Peter smoothed my broken ankle delicately with the tips of his fingers. I frowned, looking into my lap and fiddling with my hands.

'What would we do when we were in Neverland?'

'We'd fight, gain people on our side and have an adventure rescuing my, I mean, _our_ friends.' Peter sounded the happiest I had ever heard him, talking about the adventure and restoring his land.

'Where would we stay?'

'We rough it.' His eyes gleamed and he stepped closer to me.

'You're wanted.' I arched my eyebrows.

'Then we'll hide.' He grinned.

'What if I'm killed and I don't come back?' My voice quivered.

'I promise you, you _will _come home alive.' His eyes had urgency in them and a flicker of utter loyalty that would fulfil his promise. I took a deep breath, thinking about it. The thought of Maxim in Randal's clasp, the rebels unknowingly destroying Neverland and the pirates taking Neverland's vulnerability to their advantage.

'You'll need to tell me parents this brilliant idea of yours.' I exhaled.

* * *

Peter and I sat opposite my parents at the dinner table. Peter was explaining to my parents the idea he had come up with to get me back to Neverland without them worrying. 'I think it would be best if Eden stays at my estate with my father, me and Maxim.' Peter smiled, sipping the sugar filled tea he had been given. Peter hated the bitter taste of ordinary tea and kept placing sugar cubes in his cup, swirling them round with a silver spoon. 'I'm the only person Eden can hold a full conversation with and it would be healthy if she could live with me for a while.'

'What does your father do?' My mother asked curiously.

'He's a self-made billionaire and in medical practice.' Peter said and my parents nodded in approval. 'Has Eden told you of Maxim?'

'No, Inspector Finn told us briefly that he was kidnapped with Eden.' My father explained.

'Yes, well Maxim has, fortunately, now been found and he is also staying at my estate. I think Eden would like to speak to him about their experience as he knows just what she'd gone through.' Peter had said all the right things and my parents seemed to love him. Peter to them was the son of a billionaire doctor who owned rich land far away further up the country. This must have sound like a dream come true to my parents; a secluded and peaceful area with people I could talk to and have shared a similar experience with whilst being in the hands of a medical professional who could also help me.

'Would we be able to visit Eden?' My mother enquired and Peter pouted, shaking his head.

'It would be best if this was a secluded treatment, somewhere Eden could have her thoughts to herself and clear her mind.' Peter explained. 'As well, the hassle to travel all the way up to the North of the country would be too great for you to do as a quick visit.' My parents looked unsure but nodded anyway.

'Are you happy with these arrangements, Eden?' My father turned to me, scooping my hand up in his.

'Yes, yes… I need to get away for a while.' I said quietly and my father smoothed my hand reassuringly. 'I think you and mum need time to yourselves as well…' My father looked away, swallowing back the lump in his throat and blinking away the moisture in his eyes.

'How much will this cost?' My mother narrowed her eyes and took a sandwich off the plat in the middle and placing it down on her saucer.

'My father is very generous, he has enough money to last him his life time and he took pity on Eden. Her small expense won't dent a thing in our fortune.' Peter smiled. 'She'll only need a small bag, we have plenty of clothes at the estate for her.' He looked at me and his lips twitched into a grin. 'I'll help you pack, we leave this evening.' He said and stood up from his chair, he offered me his hand and I took it, my other arm balancing on the damn crutch I'd been given to support my broken ankle. 'Thank you for the tea and sandwiches, Mr and Mrs Booth.' Peter bowed as he allowed me to lean on him as I balanced myself on the crutch.

'Peter, it is you we have to thank. For all you're doing.' My father shook his hand firmly. Peter escorted me from the room and I nudged him with my elbow.

'Ok genius now how do we get to Neverland?' I hissed. 'I presume all portals will be guarded.'

'We go the way _I_ came.' He muttered.

'Which is?'

'Something I hadn't done in a long, long time…'

'You're very vague.' I criticised.

'You won't believe me.' He chuckled.

'You're wasting time…' A smirk played on his lips as he stared at me before replying.

'How good are you with heights?'

* * *

_Ta-dah! Please leave feedback etc and I hope you enjoy the sequel x _


	2. Wait

'Are you seriously trying to tell me you can _fly_?' Peter set me down on a park bench as he looked up to the clouding sky. I remembered walking through this park when Jack wanted me out of the house to have "time alone" with Kate.

'Yes, I am. I would allow you to fly by yourself but that would take practice and we don't have the time, as well with your broken ankle.' He said, looking up to the stars and squinting. 'There it is. Second to the right.' He smiled and then turned to me. 'I'll need to carry you there.' I sighed and nodded and he picked me up, putting one arm under my legs and the other around my shoulders, I clung to his neck. He swung the small bag I'd packed over his shoulder. 'Ready?' He smirked.

'Yes.' She replied and he shot up, making the park seem minuscule and making my stomach churn. 'Slow down!' I yelled at him and he just laughed as he flew at full speed. The star he was looking at before grew bigger and brighter until I eventually had to close my eyes, thinking we'd crash into it. Instead I felt a large wave of warm air and then I could hear the sea. I opened my eyes and gasped, smiling to myself slightly. I spotted the pirate ship floating on the teal ocean, I saw smoke coming from the Indians camp and in the distance in amongst the trees was the Palace. Peter flew in the opposite direction of the Palace, far away from any other inhabitants until we got to some sort of gorge. He then stopped at a large overhanging branch, he placed me down gently on the ground and pulled the branch back to reveal a cave. He picked me up again and walked inside the cave, the branch closing us in. The cave was dimly lit with candles and oil lamps, Peter set me down on a pile of quilts, I looked to my right and saw a hammock as well as a selection of swords, a pan flute and food. He then walked over to a brown box and opened it, revealing lots of bottles of herbs and remedies. He found one with brown sludge in and crouched beside me, rolling my jeans up to reveal my broken ankle. Peter massaged the mixture into my ankle and it soothed deep into my bones, like they were healing themselves faster than what was naturally possible. He took his hands away and frowned at my ankle.

'Move it.' He said and I shied away as I expected there to be pain but as I moved my ankle I felt no pain. 'Better?'

'Yeah… thank you. What was that?' I asked in shock, admiring my strengthened ankle.

'Something the Indians gave me, I get a lot of broken bones. There is fairy dust and mermaid scales in the substance which makes it very good for deep healing. How is your side?' He asked and I lifted up my shirt to let him take off the bandage. He unravelled it and inspected the large gash along my side. 'It may need a bit of this.' He picked up another bottle, this one had a deep purple liquid in it. He dabbed some on his thumb and smeared it across the wound, again, the pain began to fade. 'There, you are pretty much as good as new.' Peter smirked.

'So we can get on with helping you get your Palace back.' I said to him and he nodded.

'Yes…' Peter looked down and sighed.

'I want to see it.' I blurted out.

'What?'

'Take me to the Palace, I want to see it.' I confirmed my wish, he frowned.

'Fine.' He mumbled and stood up, helping me up as well. Peter had us walk to the Palace to my displeasure, but he insisted it would help the full recovery of my ankle. It was a long walk and my feet ached to the point of utter irritation. It got to the point where I could see the Palace in amongst the trees but the calm tranquillity that surrounded outside the Palace had gone, all I could hear were shouts and crashes. Peter hid us behind a large tree so we were not spotted, he pulled his hood up so it covered his face in a dark shadow. We now had a clear view of the outside of the Palace. The gardens that were once beautifully kept, the lawn mown and the flowers blossoming, were now unkempt. The beautiful roses were dying, their petals turning brown at the edges and lots of them falling off, the lawn was over grown as were all the hedges and the green that had surrounded the Palace had a deadly brown tinge. There was so much rubbish on the lawns of the Palace, including bonfires that were burning the Princes' portraits. There were also a _lot_ of people, more precisely rebels, in the grounds. 'Horrible, isn't it?'

'Yes, it's vile.' I exhaled and looked at the Palace dismally. Peter then pulled me closer to him upon hearing arrogant voices.

'Are all the portraits burnt?' Randal asked, it scared me how he was so close to us.

'Yes, your grace.' A boy replied.

'Excellent, I want all my portraits put up in the Palace now. And can you get me the dinner menu for tonight? I've decided I don't want the salmon…' He whined. I wanted to kill him with the knowledge he had Maxim somewhere, most likely in the Palace.

'Your grace, we have bigger problems than the dinner menu…' His assistant, I assumed, stated.

'Like what?' Randal growled.

'Perhaps, the amount of other inhabitants wanting the throne?' The boy replied with frustration. I peered around the tree and saw Randal throttling the young boy, he seemed about fourteen years old.

'First of all, always address me as "_your grace_"and second, it is not _the_ throne, it is _my_ throne.' He released the boy and exhaled calming himself.

'Your grace, many others are after _your_ throne.' The boy corrected himself and Randal gave a hum of approval.

'Better, now, exactly how many?' He asked curiously.

'You have pirates, the rebels who have gone against _you_ now, the Indians and Fae will want to help the Princes and I think we all tend to forget the savages on Cannibal Island, your grace.' The boy informed.

'Cannibal Island? They don't want my throne, do they?' Randal queried.

'Yes, if they have the Palace they have access to the portals and the portals have access to humans on Earth, and I think you know what they'd use them for, your grace.' He said and Randal chuckled.

'Of course, how unfortunate that would be to the little mortals.' Randal said.

'And your biggest problem, your grace, is that there has been no sign of Peter Pan.' I looked at Peer and he smirked, making me smile.

'He's up to something…' Randal growled. 'I want a reward for him, alive.'

'Yes, your grace.'

'Have you heard anything about the mortal?' Randal muttered and I froze, listening intently.

'There were rumours of her, your grace, which said she knows about Prince Maxim and is on her way.' The boy said and Randal snarled.

'I have told you all before, he is _not_ to be addressed as _Prince_ Maxim, just Maxim, that's all he is now!' Randal bellowed. 'How is he today?'

'Very violent, very angry… as usual.'

'Has he been sedated today?' Randal questioned. My blood began to boil as Randal talked about him.

'Yes, he has, about four hours ago, your grace.'

'I'll visit him today, perhaps he'll behave himself this time.' Randal gave a dark chuckle.

'He will if he's zoned out from the sedative, your grace.' The boy laughed and Randal joined him. Their voices began to face as they walked away. I was about to appear from behind the tree and follow them but Peter pulled me back.

'What are you doing?' He growled.

'Getting Maxim back, we can follow them and find where he is.' I said and Peter shook his head no.

'We'll get caught, we _have_ to find Slightly or any of the other Princes before we head to go inside the Palace. I'd usually be fully behind going straight in for the kill but not this time, plus Twins is sedated, it would be an even bigger challenge to get him out.' Peter explained and I sighed. 'We'll head back to the cave and get ourselves prepared.' I reluctantly agreed, I wanted Maxim back now, knowing Randal was being cruel to him. Peter was in some ways right, two of us against a whole Palace of people would be near enough impossible. We'd have to wait and find some others.

* * *

_Sorry this took a while, I was on holiday! Thank you for your lovely reviews! x_


End file.
